The Sleeping Dragon
by Hail Sithis
Summary: Adventure awaits for the few with the courage to face them. A time for peace is over, evil has once again returned to the world, or maybe it never left. Two with a shared mother, one with a past of lies, a holy man lost in his path, one twisted by her master. All walk the same path, danger lies on their path, may what ever is there watch over them. For life is cruel, but i am evil.
1. Chapter 1

In the darkened tavern you would have never seen her, she clad her lethal frame in an abyssal black leather, slim fingers covering in gloves with a ring on nearly every finger. She said not a single word only watched the people of the sea port town as they laughed and went about their business, her ever watchful eyes covered in shadows, leaving her lower face slightly visible. No smile nor smirk lay upon her lips, she remained unfazed, her attention never lasted long on anyone. A group of farmers in the middle of the tavern laughed and joked, almost (rude or loud and shrill). Next the pub owner whose daughter was hustling about giving food and drink to people, a small girl maybe late teens or early twenties, with deep brown hair that curled near the ends. Nearly at every turn she was grabbed or gropped, it was common everywhere for such to happen, it didn't mean she had to like it. It was when she went to walk back to the bar that she was pulled into someone's lap, the girl gave a shriek as she tried to get up but the man would not let her go.

"come on now honey, let's go have a bit of fun."

the girl shook her head and once again tried to get up but he pulled her back down gripped her side hard.

"it wasn't a question."

the girl looked terrified and tried to call for help but before she could he covered her mouth and stood pulling her toward the door.

she tried to fight back but he wouldn't let her go, as he neared the door and gunshot rang out, and a bullet pierced his shoulder. The man let out a scream as he dropped the girl to hold his now wounded shoulder. the tavern was silent as the people looked at the man and the blood that fell from his wound.

"now is that anyway to treat a beautiful young lady?"

the woman that hid in the shadows emerged, a gun in hand as she walked over to him, the barrel of which was still smoking. Her footsteps were light and made little to no sound as she moved. Thick coal black hair hung over her shoulders and swayed as she walked, the people around her moved aside as she took her place before the man; whose anger was clear as day.

"you fucking bitch! you shot me arm you whore!"

In a flash she drew another gun and shot him in his leg, causing him to drop to knees.

"and now i've taken you leg, shall i go for the throat next?"

wide eyed the man shook his head and tried to scoot back away from the gun wielding woman.

"thats right no you don't, you want to live, just like everyone else, so i'll give you proposition. i let your filth live but you'll crew my ship."

the woman knelt down in front of the bleeding man and lifted his chin so he could look her in the eyes, his pale blue eyes meeting her sea green eyes.

"savy?"

the man nodded quickly and again tried to move away, but she stopped him.

"i need my crew alive now sailor."

the woman stood and nodded to a few men who took the man by the arms and walked him out of the tavern The woman followed behind them.

When the man woke the next morning he found himself on a ship, the smell of salt and water as every where. He sat up groggy and sea sick, with white bandages on his right arm and leg, a reminder of his deplorable actions the night before. That was when he remembered the woman, the one in the shadow he had not seen, she had taken him into her service, panicking the man bolted to his feet and tried to get to the door but he couldn't see one. he looked to his left and saw only the deep brown wood, it was same on his right, but there was a bucket there as well, most likely for his bathroom needs. when he looked up he saw the hatch to deck above, he could hear men shouting and the wind on the sails. Blue skies and hungry sea birds loomed over him, none of this made sense to him, who would she need him to crew this ship? by the sounds of it she had crew enough, what did she need him for? or was it because he tried to rape that girl? was this his punishment for being drunk and letting his cock rule his mind? was he now bound to the services of a pirate?

The man dropped to his knees with a thud that caused his injured leg great pain, he let out a hiss and skirted from his knees to his bottom to relieve his leg of the pain. His blond hair covered his eyes as he dropped his head, his body ached and his mind was clouded with regret and despair.

In the misted of his self wallowing the hatch on the ceiling opened and young boy peered in.

"oi the cap'n want to see yah, get off 'er ass now sailor."

the boy spoke like one of men and to his surprise he didn't seem to know any other way to talk. What kind of ship was he now in service to if they let a child run around the ship.

"come on, i ain't got all day and nor does thee cap'n"

the man slowly stood wincing as he did so, the boy shook his head and lowered a rope ladder down the hole to him. He took hold of it, giving it pull before looking back up to the boy who seemed unfazed by it. slowly he placed his foot on one of the bars and heaved his pained body up to top deck. it was slow but he made it after some time, with the boys help he pulled himself out the hole.

upon standing he looked around and saw men and women bustling about, some cleaning the deck others climbing the beams to work on the sails, but everywhere he looked he saw people working. never in his wildest dreams did he think that would ever see so many people working in damn near perfect unison. he felt a small tug on his sleeve and looked down, the boy trying to get his attention.

"cap'n's on the top deck. whatever you do don't piss er off,"

the boy then pointed to some stairs that led straight up to top deck, he looked back down at the boy giving him a small smile before heading for the stairs. he tried to keep off his right leg as much as he could, it hurt enough as it was. each step he took made his leg scream and made him wince, it took a while but he finally made it to the top, where he was greeted by the hard face of the woman who had shot him. her coal black hair was pulled up and without he being covered in shadows he saw that she had a well built upper frame with an overpowered looking lower body, a woman used to hard work. she was tall, at first glance she looked like a rugged human, its when you got to her ears you would have done a double take, they were long and pointed, coming to a point at back of her skull. An elf, she was an elf, most of her kin don't wander the seas. they mostly stay with their own kin but some go live with humans, elves are beautiful and graceful, the embodiment of all the natural beauty in the world, in kind they saw humans as wonderful, wild and free creatures. elves and men often fall in love, but the child they make is considered even more exotic than their parents. This woman didn't look to be a half elf but it was normally difficult to tell at first glance.

The man stepped forward and approached the captain, his leg felt like it was on fire, he reached down to see what was wrong but before he could look the elf spoke.

"i see you're awake, Jay took good care of those wounds dont worry."

the captain nodded over to one of the men that was standing to her right and he came and took the wheel from her. She smiled at him before turning to face him, she looked very elvish straight on, slanted cat like eyes, a narrow pointed nose with a matching chin and high cheek bones, but she also had human features, her nose wasn't as fine pointed as most elves he had seen, her chin was slightly rounded as well.

"i hope you remember why you're here?"

"i do, i'm not proud of it but i understand why, how long will you keep me in you service?"

"hm that's a very good question."

the captain gestured for him to follow as she walked past him and down the stairs. The man followed close behind her, limping down the steps and hissing at the slight movement that jarred his wounded leg.

"many of the men you see here have done something along the lines of you, all have tried to be better. i have to be honest, i don't normally shoot people, i shot you mostly cause of what you were doing. it sends a clear message."

The Captain looked over her shoulder at him, he was watching his feet, most likely to stop himself from falling over. His blond hair fell over his eyes and blocked the view of his eyes. but she knew what they were, they were human,almost the same as the ones she looked up at as a child. she shook her head to shake the memories free.

"i won't keep you here longer than necessary, once i've made sure you have become a better man then you can go,"

she patted a man on the back as they walked by, her hand lingered on his shoulder as she whispered something into his ear. the sailor nodded and went back to work.

"i hope you enjoy your time with us. Jay is my first mate and he'll show you the ropes. You'll come to call me Captain but the names Mellina, welcome to the Sleeping Dragon crew…."

Captain looked at him, hoping he'd tell her his name, her left eyebrow slightly rose as she looked at him expectantly.

"William, Sir William Cortes."

"Sir William? well seems to be a common theme of late to pick up nobels, well don't expect the crew to treat you any different, you're one of them now so don't start cryin for your servants now lad."

Captain Mellina sighed and placed her hands on her waist, she cocked her hips out a bit before nodding toward a door behind him.

"head down to the lower deck, the boy will help you find an empty bed. i'll send Jay to change your bandages and then you'll help boy tell your heal. that clear ?"

Will nodded and slowly shuffled around and headed for the door


	2. Chapter 2

**1 year later**

I had almost forgotten just how loud a tavern could be, i had spent most my time on the ship with the Captain and Jay, it was easier to be around them than it was the normal lot. On shore i would stay with the crew, this past year had been the best one of my life. Fights on open sea, gold and glory around ever corner, at one point i had to return home, word had reached my father that i was taken by a group of pirates, naturally he wanted me back. So the Captain took me back, told me i could go home if i'd like, but the sea was now my home and the Sleeping Dragon was my new family, my family was less than pleased but i think they were all happy to know i was happy.

We are docked here for a few days, in Westare, a port town not far from the capital, it was the last night of our stay here and as she normally does, the Captain was hiding off in the darkest corner she could find. Watching, we let go of three sailors near a month ago and the Captain was looking for some to replace them. but no luck, everyone here seemed well behaved or at least they didn't get drunk and do something stupid. i silently laugh to myself remembering the man i used to be, when the Captain took me in i had a choice one i will never regret.

 _i was after my first few months that she spoke to me again, it was after dinner, i was wondering on the top deck thinking of what the life i was getting into was really about. i wanted to go home but i also didnt, i had met many new faces and made a few friends, Jay was the best, he made everything easier to deal with. I was only able to view the Captain from afar but she was a hard fair woman, she worked the ship like the rest of us and led every fight, she was just like the rest of us. it seemed like that for a while, but it wasn't until my first fight that i saw what she really could do. in this fight i was too frightened to even go near her as she threw fire and ice at people. the smell and the screams as she took down more and more men with her magic. i tried to shake the thoughts from my mind the fear of what she could do me. Jay tried to tell me that she swore to never use it on the crew but that didn't help i was too scared to even look her in the eye._

 _she had a sword that she used and her gun, so why did she need to use magic as well? she reminded me of my father, he was an adventurer in his younger years. He never talked about those olden days but you could see the years on him. His old war horse was still in the stables, his robes and armor still in the old trunk in the attic, but i don't really know why he gave up on the life? i don't even remember why my siblings and i were even there, he never acted like he cared like he even loved us. we didn't know who are mothers were, i remember my father teaching some of us about magic and others about swordplay. i myself never cared, i just wanted to make money, father seemed to respect that but i was never sure why he was so hard on me about it. i learned the family business and made more gold than father did by himself._

 _i stood on the bow of the ship, my arms resting on the worn wood. the wind of the sea on my face, it was cool and welcoming, i fell in love with the sea at this point, i had a rough introduction to it but as i stood there and took in her beauty i knew i could love no other. soft footsteps approached me from behind, but i was too busy to notice it then._

" _my first and only love will ever be the sea, she is an unforgiving lover, cruel and hard to those who don't know how work her. but you i think understand her now,"_

 _i jumped at the sound of her voice, it was soft and warm but against the angry feelings and thoughts running through my mind it was foreign._

" _Jay tells me you were worried about my use of magic in that last fight?"_

 _i shifted my weight and looked down, like a child whose mother was scorning him._

" _My father is a wizard, i've had no good experiance with it."_

 _The Captain sighed and shook her head looking down._

" _by trade i fall in line with rouges, my father was also a wizard but my mother she….well she was something else. i can understand your mistrust, but know that will never use this power against you or anyone on this ship."_

 _Mellina placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze._

" _the boy….Malik...he is my mentors sons, she asked me take him away when he was just a babe. Being a pirate is not easy my friend, but."_

 _she sighed and leaned next to me on the bow._

" _but it's a life i couldn't think of leaving."_

 _a question was nagging at my mind, why would someone give away their child so freely?_

" _Captain, you said Malik is your mentor's son correct?"_

 _she nodded and turned her head to the sky, closing her eyes,_

" _aye that he is, my mentor, she had her enemies, and when she found out she was with child she had my hid him away. i was the only one she trusted, i have done my best to raise him, Jay helps but i fear that the boy will never grow to his full potential here on the ship."_

" _but why? why did she leave him here with you?"_

 _Captain sighed and looked over to him._

" _ever hear of a man named Fox?"_

 _A shiver ran down my spine, Captain Fox was every port towns nightmare, he was cruel man who forced men into his service, he didn't care who he hurt. My father had once met the man, and returned with a new scar and my baby sister. i knew not where he had her but my father never spoke of why._

" _that is Malik's father, my mentor was once his wife, but now….now she runs from him, if he ever found out about Malik,"_

 _Mellina shuttered and covered herself with her arms._

" _i dare not think of what he would do."_

 _the thought that anyone would ever want to hurt that child angered me more than anything. Malik was the sweetest boy i knew and for one raised on a pirate ship he was very smart. A frustrated sigh passed my lips, Fox was known for being a cruel man, but what would he do his own kin? Mellina had said that her mentor was once his wife, did she know what he was doing? did she know who she was truly married to?_

 _i turned to the Captain, she had her arms crossed and was leaning back on the bow of the ship. She closed her eyes and let her head drop a bit,small strands of black hair escaping from her braid. i reached over and placed my hand down on her shoulder like she had done to me not moments ago._

" _Captain, i won't let that man find him, i swear. Malik will be safe, should anything happen i will take him away."_

 _a soft smile danced across her pale lips as he thought over what i said, she looked up into my eyes and with her eyes thanked me before walking away._

A hand came down on my back hard making me jump a bit, a bit pissed i turned to see Jay, he smiled, childlike in his odd way and took a seat next to me. he was a large man, years of working the ship had given his body an excellent tone, refined his muscles and built him into a hard slab of muscle and skin. he giggled and lifted his tarken of ale, a toast of some sort and started to down the brow liquid. I laughed and did the same, making it a contest. the men around us began to cheer and take bets on who would win. That is when the door was thrown open, a gush of cold wind and rain flew into the room and caused people to go quiet.

a man entered, a strange ora hung over him, it was warm, almost inviting. he smelt heavily of earth and wood, i was unsure what to make of him, he seemed to me a traveller but he carried nothing and came with no one. I began looking around, most of the people nodded to him and went back to their own conversations other like myself watched him closely. He began to make his way to the bar and on his way he was stopped by a few people who shook his hand and thanked him for saving their town, he only smiled and nodded before continuing his journey to the bar. when he made it there the bartender smiled at him and gave him a loud warm welcome.

"well look who it is, our brave adventurer, back from killing those cobalts i see?"

the man smiled and nodded to him.

"aye that i am, lots of those little bastards, had to clear out the nest and collapse most of the cave to keep them from coming back. do you know if the jarl is in?"

"sorry lad you just missed him, he left for the next three days, something about those pirates over there."

the bartender nodded over in our direction and went back to his work.

the man on the other hand began to to make his way over to our table, his cloak swayed lightly at his ankles as he walked, he must have had a flare for the dramatics like the Captain, his black cloak was open showing his bark armor and bow at his side. I sighed and tapped the soul of my boot on the ground three time with a two second pause between the last two. as he closed in on us i look over to Jay who had his hands on the table, he was going for a fist fight. i nodded to the men and stood, turning to face the man. his face was calm and emotionless as he watched me, i could see his eyes jump across my face studying it.

"can i help you my friend?"

i tried to sound sure of myself but i'm sure i sounded more scared than what i was at defencive. he didn't say anything just watched me, his lilac eyes never leaving my own.

"i was told you scared the Jarl away from these lands, why?"

the men behind me stirred, i was hoping we talk this out without it coming to a fight but i don't think i could stop them. naturally my eyes darted to the Captain who was slowing making her way to us, trying to not make any noise.

"we chased a slaver away and nothing more. i'm going to guess you worked for the man?"

The man before him smirked, Jay slowly stood and took his place beside his friend.

"aye that is true, he owes me money for clearing the cobalt caves near by. so tell me why did you drive him out?"

"we don't like slavers, my crew found out that he was helping them kidnap people and provide them safe passage. so we stepped in and did what we had to."

the man snapped around and came face to face with Captain Mellina, with her hand on the hilt of her sword and her eyes alight with wonder, she stood before him. his lilac eyes graced over her body and then returned to face, lingering for a small moment on her lips before going to her eyes once more.

it was sudden, like the blast of a canon, whatever it was made the ground shake and the people who were outside scream and run. the Captain looked to us and ran for the door, pushing past the man.

"to arms!"

she yelled as the crew jumped to their feet and made way after her. i looked to Jay who nodded and without a second thought ran for the door, my blood was pounding in my ears and the smell of fresh magic was heavy in my lungs. Fear ran throughout my body as took those final steps to the door. i was the last of the crew to get there before the next explosion. the people in the tavern ran about, the man from before was hot on my heels and as i past the threshold i saw it.


End file.
